


Unexpected

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Everything seemed easy with Dean, which meant it was easy to say yes, when he asked if Cas wanted to have a drink at his place. At 33, he knew what being invited back to a man’s apartment meant.





	Unexpected

Cas had always swore he would never be the type to have sex on the first date. Not that he had anything against people who did, or thought less of them in any sense, he just preferred to have some sort of a deeper connection with someone he was intimate with.

Dean seemed to be the exception to the rule. Well, kind of. Right from the start of their evening together, Cas was more comfortable than he could ever remember being on a date. There was just something about Dean that put him at ease.

They grabbed dinner at this hole-in-the-wall place, not too far from the hardware store where they met. Dean asked a lot of questions about Cas; where he was from, what totally irrational fears he had, if he could travel in time, where and when would he go, and on and on throughout their meal. Best of all, Cas noticed, was that Dean actually listened to him. He seemed intrigued by the answers Cas gave, and enthusiastic about the answers he gave in return.

After dinner, they walked to the old budget theater that was playing Star Wars: A New Hope. Cas teased Dean about his obvious crush on Han Solo, and Dean retaliated by throwing popcorn at him.

Everything seemed easy with Dean, which meant it was easy to say yes, when he asked if Cas wanted to have a drink at his place. At 33, he knew what being invited back to a man’s apartment meant.

Cas can’t remember feeling pleasure like this before. Dean was gorgeous under him, solid muscle beneath soft freckled skin. They moved together like it was the thousandth time. Harder, and faster until–

“SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO, WHERE ARE YOU? WE GOT SOME WORK TO DO NOW”

Cas’ movement stopped at the interruption. Eyes wide with confusion, he looked down to see Dean with an arm draped over his face. The song continued on, significantly louder than the soft rock that had been playing. Dean groaned, likely in embarrassment, while Cas’ arms gave out and he collapsed further onto Dean, bursts of laughter muffled by Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s soft laughter joined his as the song came to a close.

“Remind me not to put the music on shuffle next time!” Dean complained.

From then on, it became a bit of joke between them. Cas reminded him to put on the right playlist every time they were together, and Dean always grumbled about it, though Cas could hear the smile in his voice.


End file.
